Curiousity of Two Brothers
by Sasuita
Summary: Zeke and Yoh have decided while away at band camp to see what could turn the heat up in certian situations. Lemon


We don't own Shaman King

Pairing: ZekexYoh

AU

--

Night had fallen for the middle schoolers that were at band camp and most kids were asleep, except for a set of twins, and a blue haired teen their age, whom they didn't know was awake. Zeke sat up and glanced around the cabin they were forced to share with a group of other kids to make sure it was safe before he crawled off the top bunk he and his twin shared, gently shaking the boy to see if he was awake before he spoke just barely over a whisper in the boy's ear. "Hey, if you're not awake, wake up." He spoke, grabbing his poncho from his bunk and slipping it over his shoulders before turning back to the other brunette, not noticing the blue haired boy glance over from his bunk out of the corner of his eyes.

The younger twin with shorter black haired opened his orbs once the other had spoken to him. He was awake and was only waiting for the coast to be clear in order to move from his bottom bunk. He followed quickly after his older twin grabbing hold of the edge of the others poncho smirking wildly knowing full well what they were setting out to do.

Zeke smirked a bit to himself once they were outside the cabin, leading his younger towards the shed where the instruments were before he glanced back with a teasing look. "Think you can keep quiet this time? We were almost caught last time, remember?" He teased. Unbeknownst to him, Trey had snuck out a good enough distance behind them, camera in hand, wondering what the two were up to, sneaking out so late, though kept hidden and quiet.

"... Yeah, it was our first try you know I wasn't thinking you would be sending me to heaven with that sweet tongue of yours." He smirked to the other as the two made it to the shed. "It's just experimenting you know since we don't know how far we can go truly yet..."

At his twin's words, the smirk returned to Zeke's lips as he nodded, pulling open the door to the shed and motioning the other inside, glancing around. "I know. Nn...We're in the clear." He then said, following the other in, failing to remember to lock the shed door.

The other nodded as he moved toward the back part of the room behind a rack of drums that ranged in sizes. "Is it wrong to be doing this, especially with a twin...?"

Zeke followed him towards the back, tossing his poncho over a drum for 'safe' keeping, gently pinning the other to the wall clear of instruments or anything else, leaning in to nip lightly at his ear. "Of course not, Yoh. Don't think about it. Just relax and go with it." He whispered before lowering his head to suck lightly at the sensitive spot just below his twin's earlobe.

The other shivered at the others tender touch below his ear causing him to let out a low moan of pleasure even if it was just something so little. "... That tickles Zeke..."

Zeke smiled lightly against Yoh's skin before he purred a bit in the back of his throat, undoing his twin's pants as he pulled his head back a bit. "It gets you aroused, doesn't it?" He purred out in a teasing tone.

"... Maybe just slightly...After all your hands haven't even grabbed hold of my joy stick..." He smirked toward the other.

Zeke quirked a brow, slipping his hand into the other's pants, groping him a bit before he leaned forward, pulling the other into a heated kiss as he started to stroke him to help get him erect, entangling the fingers of his free hand through Yoh's short, brunette hair.

Yoh grinned his hand against his eldest brother's hands to further his irrection leaning up into the kiss a nit more as he moved closer wrapping his arms around his brother's neck as he allowed his back to rest against the wall.

Zeke let a soft moan escape into the kiss as he slipped his tongue along the slightly younger's lip as if asking for him to part his lips, brushing up against him a bit.

The other let out a low moan as he parted his lips for his older twin grinding up against him a bit more his hands locking behind the other.

He smirked a bit into the kiss, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth, pulling Yoh's tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it lightly in a teasing way. He pulled his hand from Yoh's pants and leaned against him more, grinding his hips against his in return as he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer.

Yoh slowly moved his hands away from the others neck before slowly breaking the kiss held between them. "... Shall I try you first...?"

Zeke nodded and pulled Yoh away from the wall, turning so his back was against it this time. "By all means." He purred out, smirking at his twin. Trey, however, had to cover his mouth once he had snuck in and started spying on the two to keep from making a sound before he had started to record everything that was happening the best he could.

The other moved onto his knees in front of his older twin and moved in unzipping his pants slowly before reaching in for his goal smirking as he pulled out his older brother's length slowly blowing over the tip.

Zeke took in a small breath and tilted his head back a bit, closing his eyes to keep any noises under control, gently lacing his fingers through Yoh's hair once more, shivering slightly as he did this, feeling his cock twitch a bit.

The other chucked at this before he leaned forward a bit taking slowly licks on the other's head nipping once or twice teasing him a bit to get him into a more erect stance.

Zeke let a soft moan at this as he felt himself starting to become fully erect, getting a gentle hold of a handful of Yoh's hair.

A smirk formed before he moved sliding his lips over half of his length before sucking at a slow pace working it up to a steady pace.

Zeke bit his lip to keep back any noises that were threatening at the moment before he let a soft, pleased sigh pass his lips, letting his free hand rest against the wall behind him to keep his balance.

The other moved closer to the others length moving up and down once more closer and closer to the base.

A groan passed Zeke's lips this time as he started to guide Yoh's head a bit, as if asking for him to move a bit faster.

The other moved closer as he bit down slightly teasing him a bit before moving a bit faster for the other now.

A pleased sound escaped the elder's lips at this, letting his head drop now so his hair cascaded over his shoulders, almost making a curtain around the scene. He let his grip on Yoh's hair loosen and allowed the boy on his knees to do as he pleased.

The other bit down on the other's length once more not enough to hurt, but enough for when he growled he sent vibrations up the others length.

A loud moan past Zeke's lips this time as his head met with the wall behind him in a light thud, though not enough to harm him in anyway, feeling himself grow dangerously close to his climax, his grip on the other's hair tightening once more as if hinting to him.

The other took the hint once more sliding down the others length fully preparing to take everything into his mouth.

Zeke allowed Yoh's name to pass his lips in a soft whisper, closing his eyes tightly and biting his tongue to keep from making too loud of a noise once he felt the sweet bliss of his orgasm start to take place.

Once the other started to lose himself in his sweet bliss he started to suck the other hard sucking down any precum before fully letting go.

Once finished, Zeke's hold on Yoh's hair loosened as his arm fell to his side, just barely catching himself before his legs gave out on him, smirking down at Yoh a bit.

The other smiled at his older twin smirking as well folding his arms. "I'm guessing I did pretty well."

"Very." Zeke spoke, kneeling so he was at Yoh's height, pulling him into a kiss as a thanks, not being one for verbal thanks.

The other moved laying against his brother's chest as he returned the kiss.

Trey pushed himself up and took a step back to start sneaking out, only to knock over a couple of the instruments, sweat dropping. Zeke broke the kiss and his eyes narrowed as he looked over towards where the sound had came from, only to hear the door to the shed being shoved open before it was shut once more. "Shit. Come on, Yoh." He said, standing and starting to follow the intruder, after he had completely dressed once more.


End file.
